


Powidoki

by kim_onka



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: (w sumie bawi mnie że mogę dodać tag jakby ktoś się nie zorientował że o to mi chodziło), Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, ale pewnie retrospekcje też są bo bez nich się nie da, alternatywny tytuł: I Co Teraz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_onka/pseuds/kim_onka
Summary: Wszystko skończyło się zbyt nagle i zbyt gwałtownie. Ale przecież zostali uratowani. Wszyscy. Więc co teraz? // dla soshi185 w prezencie urodzinowym.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Powidoki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soshi185](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi185/gifts).



> Sto lat, sto lat! Niespodzianka ;D Ha, jak sobie pomyślę o tym filmie, to coś strasznie poważnie mi wyszło, ale w moim poczwarkowym stadium wygenerowałam to właśnie :)

7.

Wszystko skończyło się zbyt nagle i zbyt gwałtownie, pozostawiając wypaloną ziemię i ludzi rozglądających się niepewnie szeroko otwartymi oczami po odmienionym świecie.

Pozostawiając pustkę.

Lio Fotia czuł, jak jego płomień wygasał, nasyciwszy swe pulsujące pragnienie pożogi, jak odchodził, pozostawiając go samego w chłodnej przestrzeni; wyciągnął rękę, bezradnie, niemal prosząco, a płomień zamigotał po raz ostatni i zgasł w próżni, rozpraszając się w nicość.

(Zawsze czuł, że płomienie Burnish żyją – i żyły naprawdę, a teraz odeszły.)

Wszystko skończyło się tak, jak się zaczęło – na zgliszczach.

Zapewne można było nazwać to ocaleniem.

6.

Wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko i zbyt gwałtownie, pozostawiając Lio ledwie zdolnego do spójnej reakcji, porwanego pędzącym prądem zdarzeń, odkryć, bólu i zrozumienia.

Ale przecież zostali uratowani – wszyscy.

Jego ludzie, Burnish – już nie Burnish. Promare. Pozostali ludzie. Ziemia. I sam Lio, wyrwany śmierci iskrą własnego płomienia po tym, jak został odarty z pozy i pozorów, wydany na żer maszyny wydzierającej ogień z jego duszy.

On też został uratowany. I to nie raz.

Wydawałoby się, że po tym wszystkim nic go już nie zdziwi – a jednak Galo dał radę, po raz kolejny zwracając się do niego z tą naiwną bezpośredniością.

– Ty też pomożesz.

Pomógł. Co innego mógł zrobić?

5.

Lio został uratowany – a przecież to jego obowiązkiem, jego zadaniem było ratować; i tylko dzięki Galo był w stanie pomóc tym, których zawiódł, których nie był w stanie ochronić.

I tylko dzięki Galo mógł spojrzeć w oczy Meisowi i Gueirze, gdy przybiegli do niego, oswobodzeni z więzienia, przed którym starali się go ocalić – oni jego! – wiedząc, że nie złamał zasady, dla której poszli za nim (i wiedząc, jak blisko był granicy, zza której nie ma powrotu).

Lio zawiódł.

A oni wciąż na nim polegali; wciąż oczekiwali, że ich poprowadzi, że wskaże im drogę w tym nowym świecie, w którym nie byli już Burnish i w którym on sam nie był pewien, kim właściwie jest.

Oczekiwali, że Lio będzie ich oparciem, podczas gdy on sam czuł, że wciąż unosi się w próżni, bezradny bez swego płomienia.

4.

Lio został uratowany – i były chwile, że prawie tego żałował; były również chwile, gdy o tym nie pamiętał.

Były chwile, że cierniste pęta znów wbijały się w jego ciało i duszę, wyszarpując z niego to, czego już nie miał; był chwile, że rozsypywał się w popiół, a płomień, który mógłby go na nowo rozpalić, już nie płonął.

Jak mógł przewodzić Mad Burnish? Jak mógł przewodzić komukolwiek?

(Śnił, że jest ognistym smokiem, który pożerał Thymę.)

(Nie pozwolił jej uleczyć. Nie potrafił jej pomóc.)

To bez znaczenia – Lio Fotia za nic nie opuściłby swoich ludzi (ponownie).

3.

Co dalej?

Trudno zaprzeczyć, że czasem sobie tego życzyli, mniej lub bardziej skrycie, że modlili się o to zwłaszcza ci, którzy niedawno odkryli w sobie moc ognia – aby zdjęto z nich klątwę i pozwolono kontynuować dotychczasowe życie.

(Teraz nie było takiego.)

Mało kto chciał być Burnish.

Pierwszą rzeczą, która przerażała nowych Burnish, był brak kontroli – wszyscy znali historie o pierwszych manifestacjach, o ludziach, którzy nie panując nad ogniem siali śmierć i zniszczenie, nierzadko wśród najbliższych, i płomienie tańczące wokół ciała przepełniały ich lękiem.

Pierwszy strach prędko ustępował drugiemu – że ktoś zobaczy. Że zostaną odkryci i nic już nie będzie takie samo.

Lio widział to wielokrotnie (pamiętał to dobrze).

I oto płomienie zgasły – ale nic i tak nie będzie takie samo.

2.

Co dalej?

Nowi Burnish pragnęli jedynie żyć jak wszyscy, ale nie było to możliwe – i wciąż nie było. Nie, kiedy raz się zrozumiało, jak daleko od normalnego życia zostało się wypchniętym; nie dla kogoś takiego jak Lio Fotia, który nauczył się być dumnym, wściekle, desperacko dumnym i płonąć, wbrew wszystkiemu, bo Burnish musieli płonąć–

(Już nie.)

Zawsze podawał swoje pełne imię – chciał, aby ludzie (tamci ludzie) wiedzieli, kim jest.

Lio Fotia.

Nie sądził, że ktokolwiek może być tak naiwny, aby sądzić, że Burnish mogliby żyć wśród ludzi – ale nie sądził również, że ktokolwiek obcy szczerze zechce ratować Burnish.

1.

Od nowa.

Świat może i się odmienił, ale ludzie przecież pozostali – tak naprawdę zadanie wciąż było to samo. Prowadzić, chronić. Walczyć. Przetrwać. Żyć.

(Wciąż budził się z krzykiem, zlany potem, nienawidząc chłodu, którego nie mógł wygnać.)

Mad Burnish nie zabijali ludzi, ale chronili swoich – i nie pozwalali zapomnieć, że wciąż płoną. Lio był z tego dumny. Mimo to spotkanie z kimś, kto mimo ignorancji traktował Burnish tak naturalnie, z tak naiwną (niewinną) prostotą, wytrąciło go z równowagi.

Ratować – czy to naprawdę mogło być takie proste?

(Tak zwyczajne.)

(Lio zrozumiał, że coś stracił, nie wiedząc, kiedy i co.)

0.

Od nowa. I nie.

Kim byłby dziś Lio Fotia, gdyby nie był Mad Burnish (gdyby nie był Burnish)? Nie wiedział. Naprawdę nigdy nie było sensu się nad tym zastanawiać.

(Wciąż nie było.)

Coś się jednak zmieniło.

(Zapewne nie można ogarnąć całej Ziemi płomieniem, który chroni, zamiast palić, i pozostać niezmienionym.)

(Niezależnie od wspomnień, które czyhały, aby chłodem i bólem wybić go z rzeczywistości.)

W końcu skoro taki kretyn jak Galo mógł przeć do przodu, nie zastanawiając się nad planem, i zwyciężyć, z pewnością Lio sobie też poradzi.


End file.
